


Sick Days

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collapsing, F/F, Faint, Fluff, Implied Feelings, Not Established Relationship, Reader Insert, Thirteenth Doctor looking after you, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: Turning back to the Doctor, you smirked triumphantly to gloat over your actions. Only the confidence you once embodied quickly slipped away as the smile faded from your features at the sight of a stunned expression written across the Doctor’s face.“What?” You questioned indignantly, your left hand clutching at the blankets tightly.The Doctor glanced from the vial to your lips before returning your gaze once again. “I said SOME of it! Not ALL of it!”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a user on tumblr who wasn't feeling too well and needed cheering up!  
> This was treated like one of the Tumblr drabbles so written within 30 minutes to an hour with no proof reading.  
> If you want to request a short drabble then just send me an ask on tumblr and I'll get to it eventually! (There are currently 9 requests in a queue!)  
> Enjoy <3

Your chest heaved as you leaned back against the small wooden doors of the TARDIS, your hands splayed against the ageing wood as you felt your muscles relax with relief. Whatever had been chasing you roared in frustration beyond the thin barrier that separated you, a soft clash filling the air as the creature rammed against the door; the wood rattling in its frame. **  
**

Stumbling away from the door you watched it wearily, your hands wide as you struggled to regain your breath. Everything had been going fine- as usual, yourself, the doctor and the fam had been exploring a quiet natural reserve on a planet so alien it was as though you were in an episode of Star Trek. You had been so lost in the surrounding pink trees and blue fauna that you were slow to react to the Doctor’s cries to run, your mind reined in only by the Timelord’s hand as it encircled your wrist and pulled you along behind her.

“DOCTOR!” Yaz cried as the door rattled again, the wood bending and creaking from the strain. 

Shaking your head you pulled yourself from your reverie, your heart hammering frantically in your chest as you stumbled up the steps and moved across to one of the outside columns. Pressing your back against the crystalline material, you watched silently as the Doctor ran around the column frantically; her hands a flurry as she sought to fly the TARDIS away from your impending threat. 

“Doc the door-”

“I know, Graham!” The Doctor snapped, her hand running through her hair as the TARDIS started to whine in response. 

Swallowing away a lump in your throat you slumped back against the column that supported you, your head resting on the material as your chest continued to ache with exertion. Your head was pounding as the headache that had plagued you for the majority of the day made a resurgence, the pain blossoming across your temples and causing your vision to become unfocused and hazy around the edges. You had known better than to accept the Doctors promise of an adventure while you were sick, your dark room and warm bed beckoning you to its comforting embrace.

“The TARDIS seems to be having-”

The Doctors voice trailed off around you as your hearing started to fade, specs of black lingering on the edges of your vision as the air suddenly felt too thin. Inhaling sharply, you noted numbly that you were making soft wheezing sounds, your chest tight and burning as you struggled for breath. Closing your eyes you pressed a hand to your chest, the rapid beat of your heart nestling against your palm as you focused on it’s repetitive rhythm. 

“(Y/N)?”

Nausea swelled within you as your stomach started to flip, your sense of balance rapidly fading as wave upon wave of exhaustion knocked against your already weakened defences. 

“(Y/N).”

Your eyes snapped open to find the Doctor lingering before you, her head inclined forwards with a clear look of worry adorning her features. In your periphery, you could make out Ryan, Yaz and Graham, each of them wearing a look of concern as they surrounded you.

Suddenly feeling hot you pushed away from the column, your throat dry as you forced out a reply to quell their piercing gazes. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Yaz perked up as she moved closer, her hand resting on the Doctor’s shoulder as she pried the Timelord away for a better look. “Because you seemed a little lost for a second there-”

“She’s right.” The Doctor agreed, her wide hazel eyes brimming with worry and a tint of affection.

Nodding slowly you took a careful step to the side and towards the door that lead into the depths of the TARDIS. Your eyes pinched into a wince as the lights only sought to worsen the pain which drilled into the side of your head, their intensity ebbing in an agitating manner. 

Raising a hand you waved it dismissively. 

“I’m alright, just need to lie down for a…”

You frowned as your words came out as a slur, time slowing around you as a sickening sense of nausea encompassed you entirely. The world rocked suddenly, your knees shaky as you stumbled forwards and towards the ground. The blissful embrace of unconsciousness catching you before you hit the metal flooring with an almighty crash.

The first thing you noted when you came to was the fact that you were warm, comfortably warm and wrapped up amongst a soft blanket. Whispers of a familiar voice filled your surroundings as they eased your heart and mind, promises upon promises filling your head but slipping through your fingers the moment you focused on their meaning. 

Shuffling, you slumped further into the warmth. Your face nestled into a particularly soft pillow, nose pressed into the strangely familiar fabric that smelt like a hybrid blend of vanilla, engine oil and custard creams-

Your eyes snapped open as you blearily noted your position, inching your head upwards you met the gaze of the Doctor who seemingly appeared frozen in her spot, arms high and eyes wide as she watched you closely. Glancing back down at your own compromising position you realised you had your arms encircled around her waist, your face pressed against her upper chest; the familiar rainbow shirt damp from where you had seemingly drooled in your sleep.

Your cheeks burned hot as you released your hold on the Timelord, your brow furrowed as you brought up a hand to tentatively touch your head. 

“W-What happened?” You questioned, your voice hoarse as you desperately sought to change the conversation and bury the embarrassing moment. 

The Doctor regained her own composure quickly, her body shifting off the bed as she moved to the side with ease, her hands grasping at a small brown vial and a glass of water. Handing it across to you, the Timelord smiled as she gestured wordlessly for you to take her offerings. 

Reaching for the water, you gulped down the cooling liquid eagerly, your stomach settling as you relished in the relief it brought.

“You collapsed in the console room.” The Doctor informed, her voice tinged with unease as she proceeded. “Ryan carried you back to your room and I was just-”

She paused, her eyes darting around as she seemingly searched for her own answer. Instinctively you raised an eyebrow in her direction, pulling the water away from your lips as you watched her stumble for words. Your heart skipped a beat at the meaning, your interest piqued as she eventually cleared her throat with a seemingly ‘adequate’ excuse.

“I was just checking up you. I would have left but you-” She stopped her hands gesturing in your direction wildly before forcing a beaming grin to her face. “But look at you! Up and at ‘em now! So are you going to tell me what that was about?”

Sighing you placed the glass down on the small wooden table across from you, the side of the bed the Doctor had been occupying strangely cold and empty. Reaching for the small brown vile, you eyed it suspiciously, your fingers trailing the glass edge as you gave it an experimental whiff. Cringing you leaned away, your face screwed up into disgust.

“What on _Earth_ is that?”

“Medicine.” The Doctor stated as though it was a matter of fact, “Plus you’re changing the conversation-”

“Medicine?” You echoed, ignoring her follow up. “Why would I need medicine?”

“Because you-” The Doctor stopped, catching herself as she scoffed loudly and spun on her heel. “Oh! Oh… you’re good at this. Stop changing the topic!”

Frowning you rolled your eyes dramatically, falling back into the cushions with ease. Staring up at the bland ceiling you tried in vain to focus on textured honeycomb decor, the details seemingly hazy as your head ached relentlessly. Bringing your free forearm to your head, you rested it against your eyes in an attempt to block out the offending light, the exhaustion encompassing you once more.

“I’m sick that’s all.” You answered truthfully, your right hand still clutching the small vial. “It’s my fault, probably should have stayed behind and rested.”

“You’re right.” The Doctor’s voice returned, her tone lingering just beside you as she seemingly moved closer. “But, I shouldn’t have asked you to come.”

“You didn’t know I was-”

“Eh.” The Doctor resigned as she cut you off, “I did. I was sorting out some medicine for you and thought that some fresh air would do you good. Plus… It wouldn’t be the same without you-”

Moving away your arm you turned to peer up at the Timelord, her face lingering beside you as she blocked out the bright light of the room. You froze in awe, mouth hanging agape as you took her in. She looked like an angel in that moment, her bright blonde hair shining as the light pierced through from behind her; an artificial halo glowing around the edges. Her eyes wide wide and caring, sparkling with an energy you couldn’t quite place as she continued to rant at you animatedly. The Doctor’s features were soft and inviting, her lips curled as she emphasised a point before her features shifted into a familiar ‘scronch’. She was beautiful, always _beautiful_ \- you had lost count to the number of times you had counted the rogue freckles that littered her features. If only you just told her how you-

“(Y/N)?” The Doctor questioned, her face screwed up into one of consideration as she leaned closer.

You barely jumped as her hand was pressed against your forehead, her skin cool against your own as she brushed away the damp flyaway hairs which clung to your skin. 

“You’re burning up.”

The heat which seemed to permanently adorn your cheeks slipped down your neck at the comment, your embarrassment swirling within you as you recovered your senses. “It’s fine-”

“No.” The Doctor answered sternly, “You need to take some of the medicine, and get some more rest. Trust me, it’ll help.”

You relented under her gaze with a sigh, your eyes flickering to the small vial. Clutching the glass tightly, you threw it back in one go. The foul watery liquid slipping down the back of your throat with a harsh burn and lumpy consistency. Gagging, you resisted the urge to bring it back up as you pulled the vial away from your lips, your face screwed up tightly as she shook your head as though it would remove the sour taste which coated your tongue. 

Turning back to the Doctor, you smirked triumphantly to gloat over your actions. Only the confidence you once embodied quickly slipped away, the smile fading from your features at the sight of the stunned expression written across the Doctor’s face.

“What?” You questioned indignantly, your left hand clutching at the blankets tightly.

The Doctor glanced from the vial to your lips before returning your gaze once again. “I said **_SOME_** of it! Not **_ALL_** of it!”

“ _Oh_ ” You uttered as you turned the empty vial over in your hands. Anxiety blossomed in your chest as you inhaled sharply, your fingers becoming numb as a wave of tiredness washed over you. “I-Is that bad?”

The Doctor’s eyes softened as her shocked stare morphed into one of amusement, her lips tugging into a small smile. “You’ll be fine.”

Sighing, you relaxed back into the pillows.

“Maybe _some_ hallucinations…”

You turned to face the Doctor once more, your eyes wide with an incredulous stare as she tilted her head to the side in thought. 

“Risk of _some_ internal bleeding, kidney failure, brain dam-” The Timelord stopped, her hands rising in surrender as she shrugged halfheartedly. “You’ll be _fine_.”

You raised an eyebrow sceptically.

“Possibly.”

“Doctor-”

“Maybe.”

“Are-”

“You’ll be fine!” She stated a third time, her voice more assured than before. “100% positive- 96%. You have me afterall!”

You were about to laugh when the tiredness struck again, your eyes fluttering as you fell further back into the pillows. Shivering, you clambered for the blankets which surrounded you, your body missing the comfortable positioning it was in before you had awoken. You longer for her embrace again, for the warmth and comforting aura she excluded on a daily basis. You supposed it was just the lingering lethargic sensation from the medicine talking, its properties working to lull you into a sense of sleep before you were ready.

“Just rest.” The Doctor stated, her hand resting against your leg as she squeezed it reassuringly. “I’ll be back later-”

“Wait!” You exclaimed before you could stop yourself, the filter between your thoughts and your mouth now non-existence. “Can you-”

You hesitated, your eyes slipping away from her own as she neared. “Can you just stay until I fall asleep?”

The Doctor smiled warmly, her cheeks dusting a light shade of pink as she simply nodded in response. 

Holding the sheets wide, you gestured for her to slide in beside you, your hands quickly encircling her waist as you shuffled closer once again. Pressing your cheek to her chest, you closed your eyes lightly as you listened out for the beating of her hearts. They were faster than usual, their repetitive four beats rumbling away against her chest as she slowly rested a hand in your hair.

Humming appreciatively you allowed yourself to melt at the touch, the sound encouraging the doctor further as she slowly started to run her fingers through it gently. Sighing, a small smile slipped onto your features as your senses melted away, the uncomfortable ache and unwanted nausea dissolving away.

“Thank you, Doctor.” You hummed, your words muffled against the fabric of her shirt. “Love you.”

If you had been more lucid you would have cursed yourself for the slip of words, your heart would have exploded in your chest as you had frantically sought to cover up your actions. 

You would have also noticed the way the Doctor froze for a moment before relaxing into your hold, her fingers lingering at the base of your neck as she traced shapes absentmindedly.

And most importantly, you would have felt the warm sensation of her lips against your skin as she pressed a soft kiss to your temple. You would have heard and acknowledged the quiet reciprocation of your unspoken feelings.

“Always.”


End file.
